User blog:DrGodzilla120/The story of my Wikizilla life
No, it's not the One Direction song. To be honest, I don't even know why I posted this. You don't have to read it, I'm just too lazy to remove it and all... I've rather liked this story, so I'm telling it here. The story of my Wikizilla life. This is also somewhat counted as venting, I guess. So... I was browsing stuff on Godzilla. I was rather young back then. Well, only a year younger, I should say. Anyways, I came across this Wikia competition where Godzilla was involved. Many people were insulting the Big G, and I was upset about that. Then I scrolled down and saw Titanollante. At that time, Titanollante was everything I wanted to be: An admin of the Godzilla wiki, one who would defend Godzilla, and basically that stuff. He sent the people insulting Godzilla back to their mommies, as I would say back then. I was rather a weird guy back then, so I sent him a thank-you note for defending Godzilla, of course, he replied, and I considered us somewhat of friends after that. About a year later, my character Dracoruss became a big part of me, and I wanted to create a wiki for him. I came back to Wikizilla to ask for advice, and ended up entering chat for it. I asked for the advice, but could not help RPing a little with GiraGoji. Before I knew it, my own character Dracoruss had become an emoticon and RP character. Over time, a few more of my characters became RP characters, and I was happy because of that, then the Dracoruss drama happened. My character was referred to as a Gary Stu, and I didn't like that, though he was somewhat of a Gary Stu back then. Rage, hate, and such piled up on me. Even to the point where I pointlessly kicked a guy for calling my character a Gary Stu and got my chat mod powers demoted (It was given pointlessly to me back then). After the war, we decided to make peace, and I improved my character a bit, causing the others to respect him a little more. I knew I wanted to become a chat mod again, to help protect the users from trolls like I once was. Over time, yes, I became a chat mod. The last part of the story is pretty personal for me, so I'd rather not mention it. Anyway, Wikizilla has introduced the good people of the world to me, away from my horrible school. Though my ultimate goal is to become an admin or such (Which will probably never happen) , I'm happy as a chat mod on Wikizilla, and I'll keep working toward my goal, though a chat mod will do for now. Like the quote from Bleach: We won't stop walking '' ''Though the road may eventually fork We won't stop walking Though the road may eventually end. Special People I want to thank: Titanollante, ShodaiGoro, TheSuperMechaVlady, Specter5, FlareDragon00, AnguirusFTW2013, HyperKeizer... wait, you know what? EVERYONE! You know who you are. Category:Blog posts